Hand Holding
by dramione-snarry-fangirl
Summary: A cute little one-shot about Cho/Cedric talking about music.


Hand-Holding

AN: **Okay, so I rarely write canon. I don't think I ever have, really. But, one of my good friends is going out with this guy, and she wants him to hold her hand. So, hence this canon story. **

Prompt: How does one get a guy to hold their hand? But, write it dramatically.

Ship: Cho/Cedric

Warnings: If you don't like OOC musical habits from characters, then I suggest you don't read. I have no use for flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, y'all. I'd be shocked if I did. Nor do I wn Mumford and Sons or their song Babel. Or Maroon 5 or The Lumineers. I would love to, but that'll never happen.

**Okay, this one's for you Amelia. **

It was a beautiful and gorgeous day in the village in Hogsmeade. The Saturday afternoon seemed to be made for a date. If you had looked down towards the gate of the Shrieking Shack and near the woody area, you would have seen a tall brunette boy with a brunette girl sitting down and playing guitars. The boy was the one playing at that moment. He was playing a fantastic rendition of the muggle band Mumford and Sons' new song "Babel". His eyes were wide open as he strummed the song on his guitar, singing along to the new song, knowing obviously that the song was the girl's favorite on the new album. The girl, however, had her eyes closed and was swaying along to the boy's words, humming along. Once the boy stopped, however, he waited for a moment for the girl's reaction.

"Oh my gosh Cedric! That was absolutely amazing! I never thought I would love a cover as much as I love the real thing, but that was absolutely beautiful!"

"Did you really like it? I wasn't sure if you would like someone butchering your favorite new song…"

"I absolutely love that song, and quite honestly I loved your rendition just as much."

The happiness in the male's eyes was almost startling. He stood up, and helped the girl up from the ground.

"Here, just leave your stuff here and I'll get one of the elves to get it and bring it back to your dorm. But, right now, let's go talk and get some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

The girl took his hand, and he hoisted her up.

"Sounds like a plan."

And with that, they started the longer eight or so minute walk to the Three Broomsticks, one of the more popular hangouts in Hogsmeade for the students of Hogwarts.

"So," Cho started, "How's the plans for that band coming along? What was it called? Burgundy Seven?"

"Yeah, ya know, play off the group Maroon 5. I thought it sounded good, so the guys agreed and we decided to try it out… but no luck so far."

"I'm sorry Ced, tell me when you get it off the ground, I'm pretty sure I'll be your biggest fan."

"Oh, trust me, I would love it. I'll be sure to tell you."

The couple was only five minutes away from the Three Broomsticks now. There was a quiet sort of silence between them. One could tell that there were a million things going on inside both minds. But, if they were important, they were not spoken aloud. That's when Cedric decided to walk a tad closer to Cho. And, as if by magic, their hands brushed softly. Cedric heard a small gasp from Cho afterwards. He had felt it too. It was normal, in the magical world to feel a small spark when you touch the one who would be good for you. He really was not shocked in the least, he really really liked Cho, and he knew he wanted to be more than musical friends with her, but he had been sure she hadn't felt the same way until just now… Cedric was confused. So, taking a chance, that he would benefit from, and not be hexed for, he slowly brushed Cho's hand, and this time softly took it in his own, never stopping their procession to the Three Broomsticks. Cedric knew he had done the right thing when he saw the smile grace over Cho's face, showing that she liked the gesture just as much as he did. By the time the duo arrived in the Three Broomsticks a minute later, they were both smiling like fools. Cedric took of his green beanie when he entered and led Cho over to the booth in the corner and proceeded to order them both a Butterbeer. He sat down next to her, and then they started talking again.

"Honestly," Cedric said, "I am supremely jealous of those seventh year Gryffindors."

"Why?"

"They got some sort of special permission to go see that join show next week where The Lumineers and Mumford and Sons are playing."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, one of them was telling everyone yesterday during Care of Magical Creatures. Their parents bought the tickets a while ago, and they got Dumbledore to let the students go because the board said it was a special scenario."

"That's not fair! I wish I could go, that would be so cool!"

"Well, I talked to Dumbledore, and he said that he would consider getting either The Lumineers or Mumford and Sons, or maybe even both, to play at the Yule Ball in December."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I knew how much you liked the bands, and I figured that it couldn't hurt to ask…"

"That's so sweet of you Cedric!"

"Nah, no big deal. But, um," here Cedric took a large gulp of Butterbeer, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Cho's eyes lit up.

"Yes! I would absolutely love to go with you!"

"That's awesome! I can't wait."

"Yay! This is great!"

The conversation went on to various topics for the remainder of their finishing their Butterbeers, and after they had finished their drinks, they walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

If a bystander had looked down the road leading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they would have seen a tall brunette boy in a green beanie and a brunette girl.

But this time, they were holding hands.

~fin


End file.
